


taylor swift loves evelyncelia

by freezingpain



Category: The Seven Husbands of Evelyn Hugo - Taylor Jenkins Reid
Genre: Additional Warnings in Notes, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/F, Inspired by Taylor Swift, Taylor Swift - Freeform, evelyncelia, most ambitious fruity crossover, taylor swift has an unhealthy obsession with evelyncelia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freezingpain/pseuds/freezingpain
Summary: evelyncelia to every taylor swift songortaylor swift's entire discography is about evelyncelia
Relationships: Evelyn Hugo/Celia St. James
Kudos: 12





	1. it's a love story

**Author's Note:**

> love story is the first song i'm doing because 1. nobody acknowledges how gay it is 2. in celebration of love story (taylor's version)   
> and i'm going to work my way through fearless (one of her gayest albums please recognise that) since it's the first rerecording she's releasing. 
> 
> tw for slight internalised homophobia and homophobia from others
> 
> also harry and evelyn aren't friends from the beginning in this chapter because i needed her to have a homophobic bad agent to play into the "stay away from juliet" 
> 
> a lot of dialogue is actual dialogue from the book that i've changed around a bit to fit into the context of the song taylor jenkins reid please don't sue me

Celia looked up from her book and gave Evelyn a lazy grin. “Let’s run away together.” Evelyn chuckled and wrapped her arms around her, “Wherever to, my love?” Celia nestled into her embrace. Her strawberry-red hair fell onto Evelyn’s shoulder, and she breathed in the scent of her. “The coast of Spain.” Evelyn arched an eyebrow in amusement. She loved when Celia talked this way. “And what would we do there?” Celia sighed in contentment and closed her eyes. “We would spend our lives together, away from everyone’s prying eyes. Nobody would know us.” Then she opened her eyes and gave Evelyn a half-smile.

“You would hate that.”

“I wouldn’t hate spending our lives together.”

“That wasn’t the part I was talking about.”

Evelyn closed her eyes, unsure of how to respond. If she wasn’t Evelyn Hugo, who was she? She was Celia St. James’ girlfriend. Maybe that should’ve been enough for her. It wasn’t. Someday they could run away together. When they had stopped acting and nobody remembered them anymore. They would grow old and leathery together. Celia would still be as dazzling as the first time Evelyn had laid eyes on her. She could remember the day as if it had been mere hours ago.

* * *

Ruby Reily had thrown a ball. Well, a party. But a ball-themed party. Evelyn and Don were invited, naturally. So were the girls playing Amy and Beth alongside Ruby and Evelyn – Joy Nathan and Celia St. James. Ruby said she wanted everyone to get to know each other before shooting started. Which sounded completely unlike her, but Evelyn wasn’t one to turn down a good party. She was wearing a gorgeous emerald-green gown that tightened and flared in all the right places. She was trying to make green her signature colour. She had succeeded, of course. A ruby necklace, courtesy of Don, dipped its way into the space between Evelyn’s ample breasts. Almost as soon as they reached the party, Don wandered off somewhere and left Evelyn on her own. There were people all around her, yet she didn't felt like talking to anyone. So she grabbed a glass of wine and stepped out onto a tiny Juliet Balcony in the corner. She was enjoying the summer breeze when she saw someone heading towards her. More specifically, pushing through the crowd to get to her. Celia. She looked superb. Evelyn smiled as she remembered how young she had seemed back then. She was wearing a simple pale-pink gown. Her long hair fell in loose curls, framing her face.

Evelyn didn't feel particularly chatty, and she especially didn't want to speak to Celia. See, Evelyn was a little (very) afraid that Celia’s performance in Little Women would outshine hers. (It had. When the time had come, she hadn’t been bothered in the least.)

“Hello.”

She found a pair of round blue eyes looking right at her. Evelyn debated answering, but she could hardly ignore Celia when they were pressed up so closely on that small balcony. Celia stuck out a hand, her cupid’s bow lips turning upwards into a smile.

“I’m Celia.”

“I know.”

“Well, I just wanted to come over and introduce myself,” she said. “I’m so nervous about this film.”

Evelyn let out a mirthless laugh. “What do you have to be nervous about?”

“I don’t know what I’m doing!”

 _Oh, come on._ “You can’t expect me to honestly believe that.”

She gazed right into Evelyn’s eyes then, and pouted like a child. “That’s hurtful.”

“I didn’t mean anything by it.”

“Oh yes you did,” Celia said. “I think you’re a bit of a cynic.”

“Everyone thinks you’re going to be nominated next year. How could you possibly have trouble playing the most likeable character in this movie?”

“If it’s so easy why didn’t you take the role?” she asked, eyebrows raised in amusement.

“I’m too old, Celia. But thanks for that.”

Celia grinned, and Evelyn realized what she had walked right into. She chuckled, the girl was sharper than she let on.

At the same time that Evelyn noticed cameras flashing all around them, Celia pointed to the bar. Staring at all the flashing lights made Evelyn feel dizzy.

“Fancy another drink?”

 _Ah_. Evelyn understood her trick then. Celia wanted to be seen with her.

“What kind of game are you playing?” she asked.

Celia shrugged. “I’m not playing any game.”

Evelyn simply leaned back against the balcony railing and narrowed her eyes.

Celia sighed, her voice becoming sincere. “Okay. I could use a story or two. I want to star in my own movie soon, I need some name recognition for that.” 

“And this conversation was just a ruse? So you could be seen with me?” She felt insulted.

Celia violently shook her head. “Not at all. I really did want to talk to you. Then I saw the empty glass in your hand and figured we could have a drink together.”

Evelyn nodded and motioned for Celia to walk with her. They walked right past the bar and up a flight of stairs, the sound of their heels echoing in the empty hall. Somewhere nobody could possibly spot them.

“Where are we going?”

“Somewhere with more privacy,” Evelyn said as she sat down. They wouldn’t be photographed together unless it was Evelyn’s idea, and she wouldn’t be pushed around by someone less famous than her. Celia nodded in disappointment and sat down next to her.

She stared at the people below them in silence. Evelyn nudged her with a shoulder.

“Come on, cheer up.”

“I upset you,” Celia said. “I’m sorry.”

“Celia, if you’re going to be famous, you need to learn a few things.”

Celia looked up at that. “What are they?”

“First, you’re going to have to push some boundaries without feeling bad about it. Not everything will be handed to you. You were told no. Get over it.”

“And?”

“When you use people, be good at it.”

“But I wasn’t trying to—”

“You were. And I don’t mind it. I would use you in an instant. And I would expect you to do the same to me. Do you know the difference between the two of us?”

“There are many differences between us.”

“Yes, but I’m talking about one thing in particular,” Evelyn said.

“What is it?”

“I am aware I use people. And I’m okay with it. The energy that you spend convincing yourself you _aren’t_ using people I spend getting better at it.”

“That’s something to be proud of?”

“Look where it’s gotten me.”

Celia looked at Evelyn thoughtfully, the moonlight from a window high above painting her silver. “Are you using me right now?”

“If I was, you would never know.”

“If I knew, I wouldn’t ask.”

“No, I’m not using you.”

Celia grinned. “That’s a relief.” She had been so innocent, believed what Evelyn had said so readily. Evelyn had wanted to protect that spirit in her forever.

“Do you know _why_ I’m not using you?” Evelyn said.

“This should be good.” Evelyn laughed, truly laughed, at how tired she sounded.

“I’m not using you because you have nothing to offer me. At least, not yet.”

Celia looked a little upset. “I don’t think that’s true,” she mused. “You _are_ more famous than me. Being married to Don Adler certainly helps. But other than that, we’re on the same level, Evelyn. You have some good performances, so do I. Now we’re both using this movie to get an Academy Award. And truthfully, the ball’s in my court.”

“Why is that?”

“Because I’m a better actress.”

Surprised, Evelyn turned to face her fully. “How do you figure?”

“I don’t know. You’re a wonderful actress, but I’m better. You know that too. I’m more talented than you but you’re more powerful than me.”

Evelyn thought on what she had said. She was right. “Okay. So?”

“You were right. I’m not good at using people. I don’t want to be good at it. So let’s try a different approach. Let’s help each other out.”

“How?”

“After shooting, I’ll help you with your scenes. And you’ll help me become a star.”

“And then we both become famous and talented, competing for every good job.”

“That is one option. But…I really like you, Evelyn.” Evelyn hadn't expected the warmth she had felt at the sentence.

“I like watching you on screen,” Celia continued. “I like how the moment you show up in a scene, I can’t look at anything else. I like the way your skin and hair should not go together at all, and yet it seems so natural on you. And truthfully, I like how horrible you are.”

“I am not awful!”

Celia giggled, a schoolgirl’s noise. “Yes you are! Bragging about how you use people? That’s just awful, Evelyn. But I like that you talk about it. You’re honest and unashamed. You know what you want, and you go after it. There is no doubt you’ll be the biggest star Hollywood has ever seen. You know why? Because you decided you will be. I want to be friends with a woman like that. Real friends. Both of us gets better, lives better, because we know each other.”

“So what? We just spend time together and try to be there for each other?”

“Evelyn, have you never had a friend before?”

Evelyn scoffed. “Of course I’ve had friends before.”

“A close friend?”

‘I... well, no.”

“Well, then,” Celia said, putting one hand out for Evelyn to shake. “We are now best friends.”

Evelyn took her hand and shook it. “Okay. Tomorrow, we get photographed together. And then we can rehearse.”

“Thank you,” Celia said and gave her a radiant smile. She hugged her tightly.

Little had they known.

* * *

After Evelyn’s decision to leave Don, their relationship had blossomed quickly. Evelyn had gotten the house she shared with Don after the divorce. She spent her days and nights in that house with Celia, creating better memories than those she had shared with Don.

Celia would come home and throw pebbles at the window of their bedroom. Evelyn would go out onto the balcony and laugh. “You sap.” “What, don’t you feel romanced?” Sometimes Celia would sing too, quietly, the words meant for Evelyn alone.

On cool nights, Evelyn and Celia would go out into the garden and watch the stars. They would spread out a picnic blanket and take their dinner and wine with them. They would drink themselves silly and make up names for all the constellations. But the garden was visible from their humongous main gate and when photographers would circle the house, they would do their best to conceal themselves. They would talk in whispers, occasionally having to sneak back to their bedroom if an especially stubborn photographer refused to leave. It wasn’t perfect, but they were as good as dead if anyone found them out.

Celia hated the lying. She always said they had a choice. But they didn’t. They would lose their friends, their house, their jobs, everything. “You’re being paranoid,” Celia would always say. “We have a lot to lose,” Evelyn would say.

“So that’s how you want to live your entire life? Spend every second trying to hide who we are? That’s exhausting, Evelyn.”

“We’re actors. It’s what we do.”

“Well, I don’t want to.”

“Then you shouldn’t have become famous.”

“I’d give it all up. The money, the fame, the recognition. I’d give it up just to be with you, so we could be normal.”

Evelyn got married to Harry Cameron. He was a producer at Sunset. He was gay. She knew because she had once caught him with a man at a party. She had promised never to tell anyone, and she hadn’t.

“Do you have a boyfriend?”

Harry choked on the coffee he was drinking. “What?”

“Well, regardless of whether you do or don’t, I want you to marry me. If you have a boyfriend, you can do whatever you please with him as long as it doesn’t threaten public perception of our marriage. If you don’t… I’m sure you’ll find one along the line.”

“ _You_ want to marry me?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“There are some rumours going around about me that I’d like to quell.”

“Okay. I do have a boyfriend.”

“He can marry my friend Celia if he’d like.”

* * *

Evelyn was shooting _Jade Diamond_ in Miami. Celia was in L.A. Evelyn missed her terribly. She wished she was home, sleeping next to Celia, listening to her soft snoring. It had been two weeks since they last saw each other, the night Celia had talked about running away to the coast of Spain. Evelyn looked over at Harry, who produced all her movies now. He was thinking about his own lover, no doubt. She watched his eyes suddenly light up as he looked at someone behind her. She turned around. It was Celia. And John. Celia and John were _here_. Evelyn fought the intense urge to jump out of her chair and run to Celia. She simply watched as they approached, holding in any emotion. Harry got up and walked towards them. She could make out their conversation faintly.

“What are you guys doing here?”

“We came to Miami for a weekend trip and figured we’d visit you guys on set,” said John.

“I see Evelyn. Let’s go say hi to her.” Celia, practically pulling poor John along in her effort to quickly reach Evelyn.

Evelyn looked up when they approached her. “Hey! What a great surprise!” She hugged them both, lingering at Celia’s touch. 

As soon as they broke for lunch, Evelyn dragged Celia into her trailer. She locked the door behind them.

“I’m sorry I came all the way here. I just missed you too much. I made sure John and I were photographed roaming around before we came to visit you guys. And—”

Evelyn didn’t let her finish before she kissed her. She pulled Celia towards her vanity and swung her on top of it. Neither of them broke apart. _Celia was in her trailer. In Miami._ She kissed Celia harder. Celia moaned softly into her mouth. Just as she put her hand under Celia’s shirt to pull it off, the door to her trailer swung open.

“Evelyn you’re— Oh my god.”

Evelyn pulled away from Celia immediately. Her agent stood still at the entrance, eyes wide. How had she come in? Evelyn had locked the door. She locked at the lock, and she wanted to slap herself. She had only pushed the lock halfway. The door hadn’t closed at all. Oh god. She wanted to look at Celia but she couldn’t, not while Beverly stood and stared at her as if she had just killed someone. Evelyn took a step forward. “Beverly…” “You need to be on set right now. Break is over.”

She practically ran out. Evelyn turned to look at Celia. Her career was ruined. Once this got out, her life was over. Celia’s too. She could picture the articles. From people who thought she was really marred to Harry, branding her with a giant scarlet letter. And then from the homophobes. Celia was holding back tears. Reckless, she had been so _fucking_ reckless. She held out a hand for Celia. “Cece.”

Celia ran out of the door. Evelyn couldn’t face Beverly again. Didn’t have the energy to go after Celia. Instead, she sat down and sobbed. She didn’t know if she cried for minutes or hours, but after a while there was a knock on her door. “It’s open.” Beverly walked in.

“Am I fired? Or are you just here to tell me how disgusting I am? Both?” She couldn’t help the sob that escaped her.

Beverly sat down. “I don’t understand what you are. I think it’s strange. Wrong. But I’ve seen you with men. You can love men. You do love men. Perhaps Celia just confused you,” she said. Evelyn just listened in silence. She wanted to defend Celia, but she couldn’t find the words.

“You can be fixed,” she continued. “Or maybe you can’t. But you can pretend. I found out you today, it could be somebody else finding out tomorrow. You need to stop whatever it is between you and her. You could be the biggest star Hollywood has ever seen. Don’t throw that away for… this. Maybe someday, you’ll even love a man again. You can be normal. Just stop this.”

Evelyn couldn’t help but feel like her words made sense. She loved Celia. But she had also loved men before. She could do what Celia couldn’t. She could get married to a man and be perfectly happy. She nodded.

“If this doesn’t stop, Evelyn I’m not going to work with you. And I doubt anyone else will want you after I drop you. Your career will be over. And it will be Celia’s fault. Think about it.”

Evelyn heard footsteps outside her door. Celia. Turning away. Tears streaked her beautiful face. Had she heard everything? Beverly followed her gaze. “Let her go.”

She did, but the moment Beverly left, Evelyn was running. Where was Celia? She had to explain everything to her. She smacked into Harry. “Ev—”

“Celia,” she was breathless and panting. “Where is she?”

“She went back to the hotel with John. She told him they’re leaving. What—”

“Which hotel?”

“The one right across the street, but I—”

Evelyn was running again. She couldn’t let Celia leave like this. She reached the hotel. She felt like her lungs would burst any second, and she was soaked in sweat. Still she walked up to the front desk.

“Celia St. James. What room is she in?”

A clerk looked up at her in surprise. “Miss, we can’t give out that information.”

“Oh for God’s sake, look at me. Surely, you know who I am. Evelyn Hugo. Celia is my best friend,” she snapped. “Her room number. Now.” The clerk’s eyes widened in recognition. He gave her the room number. She ran up the stairs. She knocked on Celia’s door. There was no response, but she could hear movement inside.

“Sweetheart?”

“Leave me alone.” Celia’s voice was icy.

“Please,” Evelyn said. “Just let me explain.”

“No.”

“Don’t leave Cece. Let’s talk about this.” If she left now, Evelyn knew it would be over between them.

“I can’t do this anymore. I can’t live like this. You are a coward, and I can’t believe I ever thought any differently.”

“I don’t agree with the things Beverly said!”

“You can’t stand the idea of not being the most famous woman on the planet. Would you not leave me to protect yourself?”

Evelyn hated that she had considered the idea. “I wouldn’t! You’re everything to me. I just want us to keep this a secret. Do you think your family will stick by you if they find out the truth? You will lose everything if people find out what you are.”

“What you are, too,” her voice broke. “You aren’t different from me.”

“I can love a man. I can get married to a man and have children and be happy. You can’t do that.”

“Do you think you’re better than me because you can do that? I’m a deviant because I can’t love a man like you can. Is our relationship a game to you?”

Evelyn felt sick. Her words had come out all wrong. Beverly had messed with her head.

“I loved you so much that I thought you were the meaning of my life,” Celia continued. “I thought that people were put on earth to find each other, and I was put here to find you. But I don’t think that’s true anymore. Because I don’t want to be meant for someone like you.”

A chasm broke inside Evelyn. “Open the door,” she was begging. “Please.”

Celia opened the door. Tears were running down her cheeks. She was wheeling a suitcase. “I can’t do this, Evelyn.”

Evelyn knew it was over. She fell to the ground. Celia kept walking. She started to pull her suitcase down the staircase. Evelyn practically crawled to her. “I’ll give up everything for you. Don’t leave me. Please don’t go. I won’t ever act again. I’ll tell everyone the truth. That I’m in love with a woman. That I’m in love with _you_. Please.”

Celia shook her head, furiously wiping away tears. “Those are empty promises. Maybe you truly believe them. But you can’t give it up. You’ll never be able to. And it will be the great tragedy of my life that I cannot love you enough to make you mine. That you cannot be loved enough to be anyone’s.”

Evelyn stayed on the ground. Celia left.

When she returned to set, Beverly looked at her, a silent question in her eyes. Evelyn wanted to punch her senseless. But she had lost. She had lost Celia. Nothing else mattered anymore. So she just nodded. _It’s over_.

* * *

John had been served with divorce papers within a week. Three years later, Harry and Evelyn separated too, she had nothing to hide anymore. Beverly was still Evelyn’s manager. She made sure to routinely remind Evelyn that homosexuality was wrong. Reading the flyers she sent incessantly, Evelyn almost believed it. Evelyn and Celia hadn’t spoken to each other in 7 years.

Celia won another Oscar. Evelyn and Harry watched the award show together. Celia looked gorgeous as ever. It was as if she hadn’t aged a day. Evelyn didn’t even hear her speech, she was too enamored by the sight of her face. Until she turned around to leave but seemed to remember something. “And to anyone tempted to kiss the TV tonight, please don’t chip your tooth.” Evelyn’s heart skipped a beat. She had to have imagined the words.

_My Dearest Celia,_

_I am so happy for you. You are undoubtedly the best actress of this generation. Even better than me, as you told me so long ago._

_I didn’t kiss the TV last night, but I was just as proud of you as I have always been._

_Lots of love,_

_Evelyn_

_My Dearest Evelyn,_

_I couldn’t believe my eyes when I saw a letter from you. I have thought about you every day for the past 7 years. How did we ruin everything so? I miss you._

_XOXO,_

_Celia_

_My Dearest Celia,_

_I was selfish and cared too much about the wrong things. I’m sorry I didn’t care for you as I should have. I so hope you have found someone who does._

_All my love,_

_Evelyn_

_My Dearest Evelyn,_

_You weren’t the only one at fault. I was naïve and petty. I blamed you when you were only keeping us safe. (How is Beverly doing? Say hi to her from me.)_

_We both messed up, but you were the only one to apologise. Let me fix that: I’m terribly sorry, Evelyn. All the happiest moments in my life have been with you._

_Love,_

_Celia._

_P.S. I watched All Of Us recently. You were magnificent in it. I was so proud of you. You may be more talented than me, after all._

_My Dearest Celia_ ,

_Beverly is the same as the last time you saw her. She has more pamphlets now. “Homosexuality is a sin” they say. She tries to tell me how I should feel. Maybe I should listen to her._

_Do you think lovers can be friends? I miss my best friend and I don’t want to waste any more time not speaking to you._

_Love,_

_Evelyn_

_My Dearest Evelyn,_

_Maybe they can be friends. I don’t want to be. Let’s really run away together._

_Love,_

_Celia_

_My Dearest Celia,_

_Can we meet?_

_Love,_

_Evelyn_

Evelyn regretted the letter as soon as she posted it. They would meet, and then what? Run away together? Celia couldn’t have been serious. They hadn’t seen each other in 7 years. What if they didn’t even love each other anymore?

_My Dearest Evelyn,_

_Come to L.A this weekend. I’ll be waiting, all there’s left to do is run._

_Love,_

_Celia_

_My Dearest Evelyn,_

_I waited the entire weekend for you. I called you several times. I’ll wait. Come meet me. Please, Evelyn._

_Love,_

_Celia_

_My Dearest Evelyn,_

_Did I do something wrong? I keep waiting for you, but you never come. Did I just imagine that you might still have feelings for me? I don’t know what to think. We can be friends if you just want to be friends. I didn’t mean to push you. Just know that I still love you. Our love was difficult, but it was the realest thing I experienced. Don’t be afraid of that._

_Love,_

_Celia_

Celia still loved her. Evelyn knew she still loved Celia. So she went to L.A. She would run away with Celia. “Yes,” she would say. “Yes, I will run away with you.” To the coast of Spain, or wherever else she fancied.

Evelyn hadn’t eaten in almost a day, she had been too nervous at the prospect of seeing Celia. But now that she was actually on her way, her stomach wouldn’t stop growling. She figured she would be too preoccupied with other things at Celia’s to focus on food. So she stopped at a small café just outside L.A.

“Evelyn?” Evelyn turned around at the voice. She wanted to cry. She had heard that voice talking to her every day for the past 7 years. Her voice was hoarse when she finally laid her eyes upon her beloved. She still looked like the nineteen-year-old who had muscled her way through a crowd to talk to her. “Celia.” 


	2. have you ever thought just maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> evelyn is head cheerleader. celia is a theatre geek. celia is in love with evelyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't think this chapter needs any tws but lmk if there are any. sorry if this terrible i wrote the whole thing at midnight yesterday.

Celia gazed at the window across from hers. She could see Evelyn pacing around, hands moving wildly, a frustrated expression on her face. Another fight with Don, Celia guessed. Evelyn and Don were the perfect high school couple. Quarterback and head cheerleader, the two most popular people at school. Everything about their relationship screamed flawless, but Celia knew the truth. They might be pressed up against Evelyn’s locker everyday but their relationship was tumultuous at best. Evelyn was smitten with Don, no matter how terribly he acted towards her. Personally, Celia just didn’t see the appeal. He would get angry at Evelyn after he lost a game, if she wanted to go to a restaurant he didn’t like, if she spent too much time with her friends and too little with him, if she disagreed with something he said in front of their friends—and these were just their most common arguments. Then he would get Evelyn flowers and chocolates, give a half-assed apology, and all was forgotten. Don even got mad at Evelyn for simple jokes. But maybe he just didn’t understand her humor as well as Celia did. Celia knew more than a couple of their fights had been about her. Don hated her, but Evelyn and Celia had known each other since they were children. They had been neighbors since they were 12. Celia felt a rush of relief every time Evelyn chose not to listen to Don, to stay friends with her.

She wondered what they were fighting about this time. But what she really should have been doing was rehearsing her lines. Their school was putting up a production of _Grease_ and Celia had snagged herself the role of Sandy. Musicals were another thing Don hated. Celia wondered if Evelyn would even come to watch her. Celia hoped she would. Without Don. Celia shook her head. Enough thinking about Evelyn. She had work to do. A character to get into. And what better to inspire her than the soundtrack to _Grease_?

Celia stopped dancing when the chime of a text briefly interrupted _Beauty School Dropout_.

evelyn <3:

killer moves

cece:

you see my killer moves through my window and all i get to see is you fighting with don

step up your game herrera

evelyn <3:

i’m a cheerleader

literally everyone has seen me dance

nobody but you has seen me fight with don ;)

cece:

LOLLL don would HATE that

what were you guys fighting about today

evelyn <3:

prom

he wants our outfits to match

just thinking about it makes me cringe…

plus i already got the most perfect green dress

i don’t want to wear anything else

i need to convince him to wear a green tux if he’s so set on this idea

or find a new date

cece:

~~i would wear a garbage bag if you asked me to~~

good luck with that

can’t wait to see don in a green tux

i’m sure he’ll come around

evelyn <3:

ugh

just so sick of all this drama

i’m going to sleep, have fun practicing

cece:

~~you could just break up with him~~

goodnight

Evelyn blew Celia a kiss as she pulled her curtains shut. Celia blushed and turned away even though Evelyn couldn’t have seen through the closed curtains. If it wasn’t abundantly clear already, Celia had a major crush on Evelyn.

Of course, Celia knew nothing would ever happen between them. While movies often promised that the theatre geek had a shot with the hot cheerleader, the truth was, she was much more likely to just stay with her hunky boyfriend. Evelyn wore short skirts and tight dresses and _everyone_ wanted her. Celia usually showed up to school in mom jeans and a ratty old t-shirt and knew of exactly _one_ person that had shown any real interest in her. In middle school. Not that clothing choices make or break a relationship, but Celia just wasn’t in Evelyn’s league. Besides, Evelyn was cheer captain, and her boyfriend was who she cheered for. All Celia did was sit on the bleachers and watch her.

Still, It didn’t hurt to dream.

* * *

“Cece! Wait up!”

Celia turned around to see Evelyn running up to her.

She gave her a bright smile. Celia had always thought her smile was like a thousand suns. “Hey. Wanna have lunch together? It’s been a while since we hung out, just the two of us.”

Celia’s heart skipped a beat, but she managed not to break out in song. **(Actresses are very dramatic)**

“Where’s Don?”

“Sick.”

Celia splayed her hand over her heart. “So I’m just your backup.”

Evelyn laughed, a deep rich sound that Celia hadn’t heard in a while. Evelyn linked their arms together, Celia’s body sparking with warmth at every point of contact between them. “The lunch line is becoming long. Come on.”

Evelyn and Celia found an empty table and sat down. Evelyn usually sat across from Celia, but today she sat next to her. Celia took her in. Her blonde hair shone in the sunlight. She had started dying it a year ago, right after she gotten on the cheerleading squad. With her brown skin, the combination should have been absurd, but as with everything else, it looked great on her. She was wearing her cheerleading uniform. Celia looked down at her own clothes. Torn jeans that tried to pass off as ripped jeans when she had nothing else to wear, and a _Mamma Mia!_ tshirt. She had tied her hair up in a knot during 2nd period, it was too hot to wear it down. If she had known Evelyn would want to have lunch, she might have made more of an effort. Hopefully she wouldn’t even notice.

“What happened to Don?”

“He just has a cold, but he would take any chance to miss school.”

“Has he budged on the prom issue?”

“No. I don’t know if I want all this drama. It’s just a dress, I’ll wear white to match him.”

Evelyn never accepted defeat so easily. “Are you okay?”

“Of course, I’m fine.” Evelyn always said she was fine, but Celia knew better.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure,” Evelyn said.

“And you’ll tell me the truth?”

Evelyn laughed. “I can’t promise you that. But ask me anyway, we’ll see.”

I hesitated. I knew the answer to the question, but I wanted to hear it from her anyway.

“Do you love him?”

Evelyn seemed to really think about it. “I don’t know.” Celia hadn’t expected that. She had expected a laugh and an ‘ _of course I do_. ‘

“So what are you dating him for? Popularity?” Celia didn’t really think that was true. Evelyn would be popular whether she was with Don or not.

“No. I don’t think so.”

“Then what?”

“It’s hard to say if I love him or not, and to pinpoint why I’m dating him. I love him, and a lot of the time I hate him. I’m with him because he’s popular but also because we have fun. We used to have fun a lot, and now we still do sometimes. It’s hard to explain.” Evelyn looked sad, and Celia regretted asking her. Still, she had to know.

“Does he do it for you?”

“Yes. Totally.” Evelyn grinned. “It’s sort of embarrassing how much I’m always aching to be with him. And,” she winked at Celia. “Hate-fucking is divine.”

Celia’s cheeks turned a deep shade of red. “Forget I asked.”

Evelyn and Celia moved on to lighter topics. It was just like old times - only the two of them, talking about anything and everything. This was easy, natural. This was how things were meant to be.

Evelyn’s gaze dipped to Celia’s lips. Celia’s entire body went numb, her heart beating erratically. She couldn’t form any coherent thoughts aside from _girl evelyn kiss girl????_ Was she going to kiss her here? In front of everyone? Evelyn reached a hand towards her, and Celia almost blacked out. Evelyn just giggled. “You have some ketchup on your lip.”

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Celia made to wipe it away, but Evelyn’s fingers were already there. Celia felt weak in the knees. Evelyn’s hazel eyes bore into hers. Celia willed them not to give her away. Evelyn’s thumb brushed Celia’s lip gently. She didn’t move her fingers away, ketchup still smearing them. Celia reveled in the small touch. She had no perception of time. Didn’t know how long the two of them sat like that. She was lost somewhere in the depths of Evelyn’s hypnotizing eyes, never to be found again.

“Well, hello.”

Celia was pulled back into her body. She scrambled away from Evelyn. Evelyn retracted her hands and quickly wiped them on a napkin. Both of them found Don standing over them.

“What on earth is going on here?”

Evelyn stood up without so much as a glance toward Celia and kissed him, hard. “Absolutely nothing.”

* * *

Celia had given the best performance of her life. She knew this, because she was given a standing ovation. Even Evelyn and Don in the front row had stood up.

Celia’s castmate Ruby Reily had dragged her to an after-party she was throwing. Ruby was a cheerleader, so Celia supposed Evelyn and Don would be in attendance too. Celia didn’t know why Ruby had invited her, she actually thought Ruby really hated her. But she figured she would be able to squeeze in some time with Evelyn, so she went anyway.

Almost as soon as she entered, Celia spotted Evelyn. She was holding a drink in one hand and Don’s arm in the other. Celia walked over to them. Slightly tipsy, Evelyn hugged Celia. “Oh my god! Cece! You were amazing! I was so proud of you. I felt like I was watching a movie star. Don, wasn’t she fabulous?”

“You were pretty good,” Don conceded.

She must have been _really_ good if Don had complimented her. She debated voicing the thought, but decided against it. Don had made an effort to be nice, she would too.

“Sorry we missed the first act. Don had a game.” Evelyn beamed at Don. “He scored the winning goal.”

Don slapped her ass. “All thanks to your cheering.” Celia wanted to throw up.

She stayed with Evelyn and Don for a while. Then Don left, leaving only Evelyn and Celia together. They observed the party in silence, drinking beer out of red plastic cups.

“Hey, so—”

“Evelyn! Come here quick!” Ruby Reily and the rest of the cheerleaders were standing together on the other side of the room. Evelyn looked at Celia apologetically.

“I should go, it’s her party and I haven’t even talked to her yet...”

“Oh totally. Go. Have fun.”

Celia walked around the party looking for her friend John. She stopped searching when she saw Ruby pull Evelyn into a closed room. Against her better instincts, she put her ear against the door.

“Why have you been spending so much time with Cecelia Jameson?”

“What do you mean? She’s my friend.”

“Friend? Is that all she is?”

“Of course. What are you talking about?”

“She’s a theatre kid. You’re head cheerleader. You shouldn’t associate with her. It’s seriously bringing down your rep.”

Evelyn laughed. “Ruby, I’m not going to stop talking to Celia just because she isn’t a cheerleader. You’re crazy.”

“People have been gossiping about the two of you, saying all these outlandish things. I didn’t believe them before but now…”

“What are people saying?”

Ruby scoffed. “Come on, you know.”

Celia could feel the dread pooling in the pit of her stomach. Please, no. 

“No, I don’t.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes, I’m serious. What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Evelyn. Celia is a lesbian.”

Evelyn was silent. The silence seemed to stretch on infinitely. Ruby said something else but Celia didn’t hear it. She knew her friendship with Evelyn was over. Or ruined – the fact that she was gay forever tainting anything between them. She could feel tears falling, fat and fast. She started to leave, when the door to the room flew open. Evelyn saw her standing next to the door.

“Celia.”

Celia felt like her throat had closed up. She couldn’t bring herself to look at Evelyn, so she stared at the ground. She wanted to run away and hide forever. “Hey.”

“Don is cheating on me.”

She didn’t have to speak this time. She just held out her arms and Evelyn fell into them.

* * *

It was prom night. Celia watched Evelyn walk around her room, readying herself. Evelyn and Don had broken up the night of the afterparty, three weeks ago. Evelyn was going in the white dress she had bought to match Don’s tux. Celia suspected she was doing so out of spite. As for Evelyn and Celia…Celia didn’t know what they were anymore. They hadn’t seen each other since that night but they texted every 2 or 3 days. Nothing major, just asking the other how they are and talking about assignments. Evelyn hadn’t mentioned anything about what Ruby had told her.

Evelyn looked beautiful. The neckline of her gown was _low_ , showing off her ample cleavage. Only sheer cloth covered her torso. The bottom flared out beautifully. There were shimmery green leaves stitched all over the dress – the compromise Evelyn and Don had reached. Evelyn wore a crown of leaves atop her head that would be replaced by a real crown by the end of the night. Celia had never wanted to kiss her so badly.

evelyn <3:

you aren’t ready yet

cece:

i’m not going

i have a lot of homework to catch up on

evelyn <3:

you’re not seriously missing prom to study

cece:

i have no date anyway

and john is with his boyfriend today

evelyn <3:

i don’t have a date either 

cece:

but the prom queen has to go

evelyn <3:

i wish you were coming

_I wish you were coming_. Celia tried to focus on her notes, but the words refused to leave her head. Two hours later, Celia had abandoned her homework completely and was thinking about Evelyn. Evelyn was right. Prom was a quintessential high school experience. Why was Celia missing it for nothing? She could study tomorrow, and the day after, and the day after that day. Prom was only tonight.

So Celia went to prom. The only problem was she didn’t have a dress for prom since she hadn’t planned to go. But she did have a tux from a play she had performed in last year. Dressed in a tux that was a little too tight for her, Celia entered the school auditorium. She saw Evelyn standing in a corner, tapping her foot to the beat of the song that was playing. She was watching Ruby and Don dancing together. Celia walked over to her.

“Hey.”

“Are you a lesbian?”

Was Evelyn going to talk about this right now? She had ignored it for three weeks. Did she just want to embarrass Celia in front of everyone?

“Why? Are you going to stop being friends with me?”

“No. I would never do that. I just want to know.”

“Why?”

“Don’t you think I have the right to know?”

“Depends.”

“So, are you?”

“Yes. I’m a lesbian. And…I like you, Evelyn. I like you a lot. It’s funny. All this time, how could you not have known? I like it when you drive to my house in the middle of the night. I like being the one who makes you laugh when you’re on the verge of tears. I like that I’m the only person who knows all your favourite songs, and that you tell me about your dreams. I’m the only one who truly understands you. You should be with me. Have you ever,” Celia’s voice hitched. “Have you ever thought just…maybe about…you know, you and me, together?”

Evelyn was quiet for a long time. Then she kissed Celia.


End file.
